


Holding On

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment in the last episode. Aang couldn't help but notice the little things that Sokka does to Toph, like holding onto her so that she won't fall off Appa. How could anyone let go of their love ones? thought Aang. Implied ST, AK. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Holding On**

Disclaimer: I don't own AtLA, Nick does!

* * *

"Are you ok?" asked Sokka with concern on his face.

 

She was fine, just a little wobbly after her flying from an explosion.

At least she knew that Sokka cared about her.

"Hold on, I'll get you" replied Sokka. Toph was right on the edge, holding Appa tightly.

Afterwards, Toph was on Appa's back, all was alright, except Toph expected Sokka to let go of her, but he was holding onto her, so tightly, that Toph thought her hand might fall off. But Toph couldn't help but to smile, the gesture of all this was nice. Toph decided to lean into his arms, and Sokka decided to hold onto Toph, so she won't be wobbly and fall off of Appa.

Sokka didn't notice anything, but Aang did and he just smiled, 'How could anyone let go of their love ones?' thought Aang.


End file.
